Family ? Yes, We are
by bright16
Summary: Bagaimana hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun atau yang sekarang kita panggil dengan Lee Kyuhyun adalah istri dari seorang Lee Jonghyun dan seorang ibu dari tiga orang anak yaitu Lee Sunggyu, Lee Suho, dan Lee Minho yang sangat mengidolakan para boy band Negeri Gingseng yang tampan-tampan ? Bagaimana reaksi suami dan ketiga anaknya ? Bagaimana kehidupan keluarga mereka ?


**Family ?****Yes, We are**

**P****ROLOG**

**NOTE** : CERITA INI TIDAK MENGANDUNG EYD, CERITA GAJE, ANEH, GENDERSWITCH/GENDERBEND, DIBUAT HANYA UNTUK MEMUASKAN RASA PENASARAN. #capslockjebol -_- cerita ini terinspirasi pas saya nonton Fluttering India yang mini drama

Jadi di setiap chapter bakalan ada special guest dari boy band (ex : SJ, TVXQ, BIGBANG, dll) atau band (CNBLUE, SS501, FTIsland, dll) saran dan kritik yang membangun berlaku ^^, saya hanya seorang reader yang mencoba menulis. Mohon bimbingannya /bow/

* * *

Mari kita mulai perkenalan ini dengan sang nyonya yang paling berkuasa di rumah ini.

Cho Kyuhyun, itulah nama seorang nyonya rumah tangga yang paling berkuasa dan tiada duanya. Cho Kyuhyun atau yang sekarang berganti menjadi Lee Kyuhyun, seorang istri dari Lee Jonghyun dan ibu dari tiga orang anak yaitu Lee Sunggyu, Lee Suho, dan Lee Minho.

Kyuhyun adalah anak yang terlahir dari pasangan pebisnis dan seniman terkemuka di Kore Selatan. Kyuhyun adalah anak terakhir dari dua bersaudara dan mempunyai kakak perempuan bernama Ahra. Banginya Ahra adalah sosok orang tua kedua bagi Kyuhyun. Disaat orang tuanya tidak setuju dengan apa yang diinginkannya atau dipilihnya, tetapi Ahra sang kakak mendukungnya dengan sepenuh hati. Mempunyai orang tua dan seorang kakak yang selalu melimpahkan segala rasa sayang dan perhatiannya, menjadikan sosok Kyuhyun yang manja dan sangat keras kepala.

Sang kakak, Ahra, dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling tidak rela ketika mendengar bayinya (Kyuhyun) memiliki hubungan dengan Jonghyun yang menurutnya hanya bocah ingusan yang sombong, dingin, arogan, dan hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan harta orang tuanya. Tetapi, dengan segala perjuangan dari hal terkecil sampai hal terbesar untuk meyakinkan sang kakak bahwa Jonghyun pria baik yang tidak akan menggigit(?) akhirnya dengan berat hati mau tidak maupun Ahra setuju dan dibalas pelukan mematikan dari Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pulalah yang harus menenangkan Ahra pada saat pernikahannya dengan Jonghyun karena dia menangis ketika Kyuhyun berjalan digandeng oleh appa menuju ke altar, dia sudah seperti eomma yang kehilangan bayinya di tempat penitipan bayi di mall.

Yeoja chubby yang sekarang berumur 38 tahun ini sangat mengidolakan namja-namja tampan yang sering ia lihat di layar kaca televisi maupun di layar lebar, bahkan dia mempunya banyak teman yang umurnya jauh lebih muda darinya contohnya saja anak dari tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang baru lulus dari sekolah menengah ke atas. Walaupun umurnya sudah menginjak 38 tahun, tetapi sikap dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan umurnya yang sesungguhnya, oranglain bahkan sampai ada yang mengira bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kakak dari sang sulung Sunggyu dan membuat para yeoja iri pada wajahnya yang cantik alami dan membuat Jonghyun was-was karena banyak namja yang menatap istrinya dengan pandangan berbinar pada saat mereka belum kenal, pada saat mereka pacaran, dan pada saat ini pula ketika Kyuhyun sudah menjadi istrinya.

Lee Jonghyun, pria berumur 40 tahun, sang suami dari Kyuhyun dan sang appa bagi ketiga malaikat mereka.

Lahir dari keluarga pebisnis yang bisnisnya dimana-mana mulai dari cafe, hotel, mall, restoran, penyumbang dana terbesar di salahsatu arena wisata keluarga terkemuka, pemegang saham tertinggi di perusahaan swasta, dan masih banyak lagi, menjadikan seorang Jonghyun sorang yang memiliki sifat ambisius dan cenderung dingin. Karena sifatnya yang dingin juga ambisius dan mempunyai jiwa kompetitif yang besar dan latar belakang keluarga yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, membuat orang lain selalu berhati-hati dan selalu siap siaga dan itulah yang membuat sosok dingin ini kesepian dan menjadi anti sosial. Dia bersyukur karena Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun, sosok perempuan manja, keras kepala, dan imut ini sedikit-menjadi sedikit membaur dan mulai bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Kyuhyun juga yang merubah pandangannya tentang 'uang bisa membeli segalanya'.

Pria ini juga yang akhirnya terpesona oleh kecantikkan Kyuhyun ketika pertama kali mereka berpapasan di koridor dan mampu melelehkan gunung es yang berada di hati namja dingin tersebut. Jonghyun pun akhirnya mengikrarkan bahwa mulai sejak mereka berpapasan Kyuhyun adalah miliknya, walaupun dia harus melewati segala macam rintangan mulai dari mereka yang mengaku penggemar Kyuhyun, orang tua Kyuhyun, dan cobaan paling berat adalah ketika dia berhadapan dengan kakak Kyuhyun, yaitu Ahra. Jonghyun kira semua rintangan sudah dia lewati, tetapi ternyata masih ada satu hal yang lebeih memeberatkan dari pada Ahra noona, yaitu para namja-namja bertopeng (idol), ya itulah julukan Jonghyun untuk para idol.

Jonghyun juga sempat mengancam Kyuhyun akan menghancurkan agensi tempat para namja bertopeng itu bila kencan mereka gagal lagi, dan mau tidak mau Kyuhyun pun menyetujuinya dengan berat hati. Setelah melewati cobaan dari yang ringan sampai yang berat, akhirnya Jonghyun pun bisa menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya satu-satunya dan menjadikannya seorang pria yang paling bahagia ketika hari perikahan meraka dan kelahiran anaka-anak mereka. Jika dia tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin pada saat umur segini mungkin dia masih melajang dan sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dokumen payah itu.

Lee Sunggyu atau Sunggyu, si sulung dari tiga bersaudara ini adalah tipe anak idaman semua orang tua yang ada di dunia ini, penurut, sayang terhadap keluarga, dan selalu menjaga adik-adiknya yang nakal. siapa orang tua yang tidak ingin seorang anak dengan tipe seperti itu. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir mengangis dengan sifat Sunggyu yang idaman bagi semua orang tua, ooh betapa bersyukurnya Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun mempunyai anak sulung seperti Sunggyu.

Si sulung Sunggyu yang akan berumur 20 tahun ini sedang diberatkan dengan segala macam tugas perkuliahannya yang sekarang menempuh semester tiga di Kyunghee University kampus sang eomma dan sang appa bertemu. Sunggyu merasa bertanggung jawab dengan bisnis keluarganya maka dari itu dia mengambil fakultas bisnis dan manajemen. Sunggyu juga adalah tipe leader masa depan di Perusahaan Keluarga, Jonghyun sebenarnya sudah memberikan pilihan jika Sunggyu tidak mau, tetapi selain sifat idaman orang tua bagi anak, dia juga mampunyai sifat keras kepala yang didapatnya dari Kyuhyun. Dia juga medapa sifat digin dari sang appa yang membuat dirinya selalu menatap seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan membuat orang lain menjadi merasa takut untuk berteman atau bahkan berkenalan.

Sunggyu juga selalu khawatir terhadap setiap anggota keluarganya, terutama pada Kyuhyun, sang eomma. Dia akan bertransformasi menjadi orang yang sangat hangat dan peduli0 terhadap keluarganya. Dia pun akan berusa untuk menghibur Kyuhyun jika sedang merasa sedih, menenangkan Kyuhyun jika sedang marah atau kesal, dan ikut berbahagia jika keluarganya mendapat sesuatu atau ketika sang asik-asiknya memenangkan sesuatu. Sunggyu kadang terlalu khawatir terhadap Kyuhyun jika sudah menyangkut para namja layar kaca itu, sebutan dari Sunggyu untuk para idol.

Lee Suho, si tengah yang berwajah malaikat ini memang seperti malaikat, walaupun sering di_bully_ oleh hyung dan saengnya yang jahil tiada ampun. Dia adalah sosok malaikat yang dapat menenangkan keluarganya terutama Kyuhyun walau hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja. Suho fadalah orang yang dengan sifat akan menerima apa saja omongan yang di tunjukkan kepadanya yang bersifat negatif, tetapi jangan sekali-sekalinya kalian membicarakan hal negatif tentang keluarganya di depan Suho bila ingin selamat dan hidup tenang di dunia ini dan di alam sana.

Namja yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan dibangku SM Senior High School tingkat akhir ini sedang dipusingkan dengan segala macam tetek-bengek pertugasan maupun ulangan yang didapatnya dari guru-guru yang baik hati disekolahnya untuk nilai sekolahnya atau untuk memasuki dunia yang lebih tinggi yaitu dunia sang hyung, dunia mahasiswa, yaitu dunia perkuliahan.

Suho sangat bersyukur karena ditengah kesibukkannya ini, akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari cengkraman fangirl ganas satu-satu nya dirumah, Kyuhyun. Dia akhirnya jadi jarang ditarik kesana-kesini oleh Kyuhyun untuk menemui para namja ber-make-up-tebal itu, dan sekarang tugas itu sudah diserahkan kepada Minho. Dia senang mendengar kabar sangat membahagiakan itu, walaupun dia prihatin terhadap Minho yang sekarang menggantikan tugasnya untuk rela ditarik kesana-kesini oleh Kyuhyun.

Si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, anak terakhir dari pasangan Jonghyun Kyuhyun, dia adalah sang _prince charming_ Minho.

Beruntungnya Minho, karena dia dapat gen tinggi dari sang appa dan eomma yang membuat tingginya hampir setara dengan sang appa yang paling tinggi di rumah mereka dan dengan sifat jahil juga nakalnya dia selalu membawa masalah dengan topik tinggi badan yang akan ditanggapi dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan oleh hyungdeulnya.

Namja yang baru saja masuk SM Senior High School ini sangat menyukai ani, lebih tepatnya mencintai bola dan game, baginya bola dan game adalah segalanya dan hidupnya. Dia akan memilih bola dan game dari pada appa dan hyungdeulnya jika disuruh untuk memilih antara bola dan game atau appa dan hyungdeul. Tapi ketika ditanya dan disuruh memilih antara eomma atau bola dan game, dia akan langsung mengerutkan kening untuk berpikir dan langsung menjawabnya dengan tegas 'tentu saja eomma'.

Minho adalah korban yang menggantikan Suho dari semua namja yang ada di rumah untuk menemani Kyuhyun melakukan aktivitasnya sebagai fangirl, yang disambut antusias oleh Jonghyun, Sunggyu, dan Suho tetapi sang korban hanya bisa menghela napas menerima apa adanya dengan lapang dada, ini semua gara-gara namja -namja bodoh itu, sebutan Minho untuk para idol. Kyuhyun juga pernah mengirimkan profil Minho ke beberapa agensi-agensi terkenal dan naas pada saat itu juga Jonghyun menarik semua profil Minho yang sudah dikirim ke agensi-agensi terkenal tempat namja-namja bodoh itu.

Minho hanya dapat bersyukur saat sang appa bertindak cepat terhadap profilnya yang hampir saja menggagalkan cita-citanya, karena semenjak kecil dia sudah memiliki cita-cita sebagai pemain bola di tin nasional Kore Selatan dan agar dapat mengharumkan nama bangsajuga tentunya nama keluarga terutama sang eomma, Kyuhyun.


End file.
